Prédestiné
by Mimey33
Summary: Il y a des inconnus qui rêvent de devenir des idoles et des idoles qui voudraient n'être personne. Sous le poids de son destin, Mozart peut-il s'affranchir de cette fatalité pour être libre d'être un autre, libre d'aimer? Mozart / Salieri.


**Rating :** Deathfic / slash soft suggéré  
**Pairing :** Mozart/Salieri  
**Disclamer** : personnages pas à moi, pas de profits, tout ça, tout ça :)

**Prédestiné**

_2 décembre 1791, Vienne_

_Antonio,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner cette lettre mais je ne pouvais partir sans que tu comprennes..._

_Je suis un génie et tu n'as jamais rien pu faire contre ça.  
Un de ces enfants que les parents façonnent sur leurs rêves avortés, un de ces enfants à qui on vole toute liberté d'être pour accomplir un destin par procuration._

_Prédestiné,  
A trois ans, mon oreille sait déjà reconnaître toutes les notes, à cinq ans, je sais jouer du clavecin et du violon, à six ans je compose mes premières œuvres. Ma vie ne baigne déjà que de ces notes qui sont mon quotidien, qui sont ton obsession. Je suis un enfant savant, déjà un virtuose. Mais on pourrait dire tout aussi bien, un objet de foire..._

_Moi, j'aurais voulu...  
Jouer comme les enfants de mon âge, courir dehors pour sentir le vent, rester dans les bras de ma mère.  
Avoir des amis, des confidents, au lieu de jouer les singes savants. Mais mon père était si fier de montrer que, même les yeux bandés, je pouvais tout jouer..._

_Prédestiné,  
A devenir maître de chapelle, à prendre ta place auprès du roi pour suivre les traces de mon père. A devenir meilleur que tous mes prédécesseurs. Pour plaire à mes parents, pour suivre l'étoile que l'on a accroché à mon berceau. Et je ne doute pas du talent que je possède pour y parvenir, je me sais visionnaire mais je sais aussi que peu de mes congénères seront capables de saisir cela. Et bien sûr, toi, tu es de ceux-là. Je le sais à ta colère, à ton regard et à ton désespoir, tiraillé entre ton admiration et la conscience de tes propres limites._

_Moi j'aurais voulu...  
Me libérer de ces chaînes, voyager comme les jeunes gens de mon âge, boire pour rire et pas pour oublier le poids d'un destin que l'on ne m'a pas fait choisir.  
J'aurais voulu...  
Tes sourires plutôt que ta peine. Ton amitié plutôt que ta haine. Mais j'étais prédestiné à être un homme que tu détesterais. Ce n'est pas ta faute._

_Prédestiné,  
A épouser une femme, avoir des enfants, perpétrer la lignée Amadeus pour le simple souvenir de mon père qui nous a quitté me laissant seul avec le poids de mon destin. Pour lui toujours, j'ai épousé Constance, eu cette engeance en me noyant dans le libertinage, conscient de l'urgence de vivre avant de crever de tout ça._

_Moi, j'aurais voulu...  
Plonger mes mains dans ta chevelure brune, dompter ton âme, faire taire ta souffrance. Ne pas te faire de mal par mon talent, par ma seule présence. Ne pas savoir jouer, être sourd à toute autre mélodie que celle de ton cœur.  
J'aurais voulu que mes doigts ne caressent que ta peau bien plus délicate et plus chaude que toutes les touches de mon piano. Que la seule symphonie capable d'envoûter mes sens provienne de tes soupirs à mon contact.  
Parce qu'il n'ait pas pour moi de musique plus céleste que le son de ta voix quand tu ries, pas de volupté plus affolante que ta peau qui me frôle. Et la seule de mes compositions qui provoque un émoi à mon âme blasée, c'est le son de ma propre voix quand je crie ton prénom, seul dans mon lit ou seul dans ma tête dans les bras de Constance._

_Prédestiné,  
A mourir jeune pour cristalliser mon nom dans la légende, à mourir seul et épuisé par mon destin trop lourd. Le poison coule dans mes veines Antonio, on croira à la vengeance d'un rival frustré ou à la colère d'un mari jaloux et le doute auréolera ma disparition. _

_Moi, j'aurais voulu...  
Être celui ou celle qui partage tes draps.  
Mourir d'amour dans tes bras. Partir comme ça._

_Prédestiné à devenir Mozart.  
Moi, j'aurais juste voulu pouvoir t'aimer._

_ A toi pour toujours,_

_ W.A.M_

L'homme devant la stèle froissa la lettre dans sa main, le visage baigné de larmes qui l'avaient forcé à lire à plusieurs reprises avant de reposer ses yeux d'un noir d'ébène sur la pierre tombale aussi froide que son cœur, désormais. Passer à côté de l'amour de cet homme, c'était comme passer à côté de sa propre vie. Lui aurait voulu que tout fut autrement mais qu'aurait-il pu faire face à la force du destin ? Non, ce n'était pas sa faute.

Alors, le soir, il referma le clavier de son piano pour la toute dernière fois. Et il n'eut plu pour seule obsession que de faire connaître à tous la musique du plus grand compositeur que le monde ait porté, à rassembler ses œuvres et à les préserver.

Mais la musique n'a pas quitté Salieri pour autant. Parce que sa plus belle mélodie, c'est quand il gémit le nom de Mozart dans ses draps quand il est seul. Et il le sait, il n'est pas seul en vérité. Il jure qu'il entend _la petite musique de nuit_ quand son amour explose dans sa poitrine. Il le sait, le temps d'un allegro Salieri et Mozart sont enfin réunis, il suffit juste de fermer les yeux et d'écouter...


End file.
